


Challenging your Better

by somecreed



Series: Nights and Knives [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I threw this together because I felt like it, Knifeplay, M/M, POV First Person, Self-Indulgent, Shaytham, i guess, totally not in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreed/pseuds/somecreed
Summary: After Haytham teased Shay regarding his fighting skill, Shay couldn't leave it be and challenged Haytham to a fight.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: Nights and Knives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105337
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Challenging your Better

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea came to mind one day and after procrastinating for too long I decided to finally write it. This wasn't beta read (I mean, even I didn't look into it properly again).  
> Shay has a big kink for being at the end of Haytham's blade and his Grand Master won't shy away from giving Shay a hand.
> 
> I might write some more knifeplay some time, hence the ending. I just enjoy this too much. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Also no promises that this in character like at all, as I said I just threw this together because I felt like it. I don't actually think it's good.  
> Also sorry for no super explicit smut or anything, I'm not good at writing that anyways.
> 
> Feel free to point out mistakes or weird parts, I might fix them if I can.

When Haytham teased me saying he was the better swordsman I couldn’t stand for it. I knew he had been trained in the art of fighting from a very young age but I also knew my skills and I was certain they weren’t any lesser than his. We arranged a meeting to settle that matter. Fort Arsenal had a conveniently large basement space that I had converted into a training area for myself and whoever might stop by and wanted to use it. That was where we met.

We stood in the middle of the spacious room, surrounded only by a few training dummies, weapon racks and damp basement walls. Both of us had picked up our swords and as I looked at Haytham I felt a hint of excitement in me. This was my time to not only fight _with_ him but _against_ him, to demonstrate my true skill and show him that he might have underestimated me.  
“I hope you’re ready, Sir.” My voice echoed inside the mostly empty room and I shot Haytham a mischievous look that he met with a confident smile.  
“Yes, I am.” He gave a small nod. “Are you?” He charged at me with those words, but of course I was ready to block him and pushed him back.  
“It won’t be that easy.” I gave him a little grin while we circled each other slowly.  
“I know, I didn’t expect it to be.” Haytham watched me carefully, his piercing eyes always on me and my every move. He was oozing confidence, by his stance, the look he gave me, the way he held his sword… Many lesser men would willingly surrender just from his presence alone, I was sure of it. But I was no such man. I faced him at eye level, not once doubting my own skill.

This time I initiated an attack which Haytham dodged expertly. Soon the room was filled with the sound of clashing swords, an occasional taunt, laboured breathing and our grunts of effort as we attacked, blocked, dodged. I felt my heart pound strongly in my chest from the exertion of the fight. It had been going on for a while and I was getting tired and distracted, soon to be at the end of my strength. Haytham didn’t seem quite as exhausted as he kept attacking, moving around me gracefully like I had never seen before. Of course I had watched him fight before but standing against him was an entirely different story. 

When I launched yet another attack on him, he quickly moved out of the way of my sword. I didn’t have any time to react when he forcefully and surprisingly precisely grabbed my wrist and twisted it painfully, making me drop my sword with a pained shout. The sound of metal hitting stone rang in my ears as I freed myself from his grip. Quickly he kicked my sword away and I cursed quietly. I didn’t have a choice but dodge his next attacks as he kept swinging at me, making me back up further and further to the edge of the room. I saw a small grin pass over his face briefly before my back hit a wall, knocking the air out of my lungs.

Before I could react I felt cold metal pressed against my throat and Haytham pressed against me, pinning me to the wall with his body panting heavily. I felt something stir in me as I realized my position, feeling the blade pressed against my neck and his eyes locked on mine.  
“I won,” he said triumphantly, still out of breath.  
I muttered some words of defeat and as I tried to push away from the wall he kept me pinned firmly to it.  
“No, first you tell me: what do I get for winning?” His voice was low, his gaze locked on me as he applied just slightly more pressure to the blade. I looked at him wordlessly, mouth slightly open, my eyes searching for his intent in his face. I couldn’t find _his_ intent but I clearly knew what I felt when he shifted slightly and rubbed against my groin. My face grew hot as his expression changed into a mischievous smile and he did it again. He knew, clearly he felt it, and it was affecting him in a similar way. 

“Is this what I get for winning, then?” he asked softly, grinding against me carefully.  
I let out a breath that I had been holding. _You can have me any time_ I thought.  
“If that is what you want, Sir,” I said, matching his quiet tone. I could feel a different kind of excitement in me this time.  
“Oh, definitely.” He leaned even closer until our lips met, careful at first, giving me time to change my mind. When I didn’t the kiss became forceful and demanding, Haytham was clearly enjoying the full extent of his victory over me.  
After we parted he leaned back the slightest bit, eyes wandering down where his blade was still pressed against my throat and he grinned at me again. “You look good like this,” he whispered, “How does it feel, knowing I have your life in my hands?”

His low and quiet tone and the words he spoke made my knees feel weak and my insides burn. I cursed my breeches for being so unbearably tight. I couldn’t help but let out a quiet whimper when he removed his body from mine just enough to snake a hand between us and a small moan when it found my bulge, feeling and rubbing at it softly.  
“You enjoy being at my mercy, don’t you?” Haytham purred and I felt like I might come undone right then and there, grinding against his hand. He removed it soon after and I heard a frustrated groan escape me. “Please... Sir…” was all I could manage to press out, hips moving against nothing but air.  
“So desperate… Let me help you with that.” Haytham made surprisingly quick work of opening my breeches with one hand and freeing my throbbing cock.  
He let his eyes wander down to it and I followed his gaze to where it was painfully hard and resting on his open palm. He let out a quiet appreciative hum before he closed his fingers around it and stroked it a few times. He must’ve known how close I was because that was all it took for me to spill over his hand and onto the stone floor, squeezing my eyes shut. I was panting yet again as I opened my eyes and looked up at his satisfied expression. 

“I still have places to be and things to do. Next time, I won’t leave it at that,” Haytham said as he took a step away from me, a small shiver went through me at this promise of more. “Of course, Sir.” I gave him a small nod, not able to hide my little smirk while I was rearranging my clothes. “I’m looking forward to it.”  
Another one of his pleased smiles passed his face as he turned and made for the door. 

After he had left I stood leaned against the wall for a few more moments before I pushed myself away with a sigh. This surely wasn’t how I had expected the day to go, but who was I to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I am a little sorry. Thank you if you made it through, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
